CDHA's External Research Resources Support Core, led by Analyst/Archivist Janet Eisenhauer Smith, PhD, will advise CDHA members, external collaborators and other data users on the use of major NIA supported data resources and to continue to assist our researchers as they develop data sharing strategies that support NIH guidelines in this regard. We will continue to maintain and develop CDHA's web site as a source of information for CDHA members, other researchers, and the public at large, and, also, to use it as an administrative reporting mechanism. In addition, we propose to expand our activities under this core to include the writing and web-based distribution of a series of research briefs. We also propose to assume direct responsibility for documenting, archiving, and distributing more of the important databases being created by our affiliate researchers in health and aging, rather than simply advising them on appropriate strategies and procedures. Finally, to the extent support is available, we propose to provide assistance to researchers interested in cross-country studies through a relationship with the UK Office for the National Statistics Longitudinal Study (ONS LS).